five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Content
FNAC= This article contains content that was unused or umimplemented in Five Nights at Candy's. Some of this content can be found in the game's files or in the trailer itself. Blank's frame There's one frame of Blank looking at the player, however Blank seems to be less withered than usual. It is possible that it was meant to be used in the Main Menu. Chester Moving His Head Chester had the ability to move his head at the viewer (camera) in an unknown location. When he moves his face towards the viewer, his eyelids will move upwards making Chester look like a threat. This might have been an unused idea for the game or just a display for the trailer. The image that is shown near the text also depicts a good example of Chester's position behind the red curtains. It also shows that there is another source of light behind the curtains, besides the Night Vision light. This other source of light is pinkish, hinting that the Night Vision mechanic is not in use. Chester Poster Chester had a different type of poster of him holding his guitar and looking at the camera, waving. No poster is ever shown like this throughout the game and the game's files. Chester also had an orange tint in the poster. Warning Signs Warning Signs were an unused game mechanism that warns the player, that an animatronic is by the Office doorway. If it's pointing to the left, an animatronic is by the left doorway. If it's pointing to the right, then an animatronic is by the right doorway. The mechanism's appearance appears to be a grey square outlined white. It also has a white, pixelated skull in the middle and sometimes shows triangles pointing either to the left or right. 273.png 296.png RAT's teaser In the Five Nights at Candy's 3 extras, there is an image called "Unused teaser for the Rat (From FNAC)" in the beta content. It is an image of Rat, as the name says, but it is scrambled and distorted similar to when RAT crashes the camera system in Five Nights at Candy's 2. 16:9 Display Resolution In the Trailer, the gameplay footage's display was in 16:9, similar to the first Five Nights at Freddy's. In the final game, it was changed to 4:3. Emil Macko confirmed on Twitter, that it's because he scaled the footage to the size of the trailer, and that most of the viewers and players have 16:9 monitors, so the game would scale up in fullscreen. Footstep sounds In an early version of the game there were footsteps when someone was entering or leaving the doorway, and the Penguin also had whirr sounds from his chassis when he entered or left the doorway. They were removed in version 1.1.0, making the game more challenging, and forcing the player to check the cameras more often to locate the animatronics. Unused music There is an unused sound file in Five Nights at Candy's that is called "Ambience MusicBox3". It is a music box version of the song Nocturne in E-flat Major by Chopin. User THAX-39 has reported that he has never heard this song ingame. It is currently unknown, if this song has been used in the follow up entries from the series. |-|FNAC 2= This article contains content that was unused or umimplemented in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Some of this contents can still be found in the game's files or in the trailer itself. Character's icons The game files include some strange icons, corresponding to every character in the game as well as a sparkling icon and omega icon. Those are actually in fact clickteam icons, that Emil Macko used when making the game mechanics. 18.png|Candy 21.png|Cindy 37.png|Chester 29.png|Blank 20.png|Penguin 41.png|RAT CAT_icon.png|CAT (also known as "The Cat") 132.png|Sparkling/Explosion 95.png|Omega Missing Plush In the FNAC 2 Trailer, Candy's plush wasn't on the desk. It is possible, that the plush was added after Emil made the trailer's footage. Time being PM When the game was released, there was a typo where the time was PM instead of AM. This was fixed in version 1.0.5, changing the time back to AM. 199 FNAC 2 1PM.png 201 FNAC 2 2PM.png 202 FNAC 2 3PM.png 203 FNAC 2 4PM.png 204 FNAC 2 5PM.png The scrapped Vinnie animatronic It is very likely that Vinnie was actually meant play a bigger role in Five Nights at Candy's 2. As mentioned in [http://five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9780 a thread by PalomonsF], according to Reddit user /u/SonicTHD, Vinnie could have been supposed to be an active animatronic instead of just making a cameo in the minigames, but the reason why this was scrapped is currently unknown. It is just a speculation, but its really likely since we can see his body in one of the dev sketches in Extras menu, and it would not make sense for Emil Macko to make a dev sketch of a minigame sprite. Unused Content Unused Content Unused Content Unused Content